Rest
by RipJawWolfFang
Summary: Leonardo has been found by the template's and mortally wounded. Ezio will do anything to save his best friend and love  Ezio/Leo  OneShot


**Rest**

_Leonardo/Ezio_

_For my Girl Friend~ Who gave me the inspiration for this without even knowing it then helped me finish it XD_

They found him!

I don't know how the templar's knew he was connected to me; we have been so careful not to be seen together but somehow they knew. Did someone tell them? Where we seen when we let out guard down? It dose not matter, if I don't get to Leonardo soon he will be dead!

Quickly, I climb up the side of one of the old, beautiful buildings that make up roma, breaking into a sprint as soon as I reach the top. I have to run in full view of the guards but I leap upon them and bring them a quick death before they can sound the alarm, knowing exactly where I am headed. I slow down when I reach my destination, looking over the edge and pulling out my crossbow and locking in a bolt with a satisfying click.

Carefully I wait for my chance then fire, taking out one guard. I dart behind a chimney to avoid being spotted. I could call my novices in to do this for me though I don't want them to see what I may do if I am right about my dearest friend being the target for there brutalisation.

Again I peer around the side, seeing both remaining templar's studying there fallen comrades body. Loading another bolt I aim carefully and take number twos life with ease. I can now see a body lying on the ground, bare and beaten but non identifiable at this angle as it is mostly hidden by a small bush.

With only one more to go I load my faithful weapon, if that really is Leonardo I don't even know what I would do to these men. They have to die before I go down there, that much is certain. Finally the last bold whooshes through the air and cracks through the last templar's skull, leaving me able to jump down off the roof and run to the fallen mans side.

One look tells me it is my dear amico, his golden hair bloodied and his face pushed down into the mud. I quickly roll him over, feeling for any sign that he may still be alive. I scan his bruised chest and stomach. They have been beating him for hours and I can't see any movement to indicate he is breathing or even trying to.

Quickly but carefully I lean down and wipe the mud from his face, trying to get it out of his mouth and nose as much as possible to allow air in.

"Come on, amico moi, breath." I whisper harshly, pulling him onto my lap and trying to readjust his body so everything is clear.

Still nothing.

I carefully lock my warm lips over his cold, damp and bloody ones and push a breath in. I don't know if this will work, but his body is still warm so I will try.

At first the breath doesn't go in, I try pinching his nose and breathing into him again, this time getting a satisfying chest rise and fall. I quickly put my ear to his chest and listen. If there is nothing left then I doubt simply pushing air into him will be enough though thankfully I hear a weak thud, the artist's heart still pumping in his chest.

Trying again to get him breathing I push in another breath, gathering him up in my arms. We have to get out of here, breathing or not.

As I carry him I lean in to give the elder air once every few strides. I need to get him to one of our little hideouts before his heart stops and I have to let the genius inventor take his rest.

Quickly I find the closest den and let myself inside; some of my novices are here and give me an odd look when I lean in to offer more air to the dying man.

"Don't just stand there; I need somewhere to lay him, warm blankets and medicine!" I order and they all quickly obey thankfully, putting a blanket and pillow down on the floor so I can lay him back gently.

"You are safe amico moi…" I whisper to him, stroking his cheek before another breath and leaning down to listen to his heart once more. My efforts are working; he is still alive despite not having drawn breath for himself in quite awhile now.

A novice sets himself down at my side, watching my actions carefully. I know he is wondering what it is I am doing, I myself am not entirely sure. All I know is that my dearest Leonardo is not breathing, but still has enough life left in him that he may come back if I can offer him my own.

"novizio, take a warm, damp cloth and start cleaning his chest." I can't help but sound a little panicked, but I cannot stop my efforts for long enough to start treating him on my own.

"Si mentore." The boy gets to work, first stripping off what's left of the artist's cloths so he can better treat him. I however cant waist any time watching him, I need to keep going although I am not even sure if pushing breaths into him this way is helping or if it is simply giving the false impression of life.

It's not long before a bowl of warm, clear water is set beside me by another assassin and I quickly take a cloth and start better cleaning his nose and mouth. The mud is thick, but comes away easily to reveal the pale, soft skin beneath it. When I lean in again his lips no longer taste of dirt, which I am thankful for, if I am to have to do this for Leonardo for a long time then at least this allows me to imagine that his situation is less dire.

Once cleaned and dry I put my ear to his chest again, hopeful that he is still holding on.

Thud… thud… thud… … thud… thud…

His heart is slowing and missing beats, but still pulsing in his chest. I feel as though I should be thankful for at least that. The inventor is far stronger willed then most people would give him credit for. I am not most people. Leonardo is my dearest and closest amico and I will fight to keep him alive even if things look bleak.

After another breath I stroke his cheek again, wanting to rouse him.

"I won't stop, Leonardo." I promise him, leaning in again, "I won't stop until you're ready."

It seems like it takes forever but I am sure that my brothers and sisters are working as fast as they can; trying to bind wounds and warm cooling skin. It's hard to admit for someone like me but this is tiring and if it's tiering for me then the poor artist beneath me must be doing very poorly by now.

Finally one of the most experienced of the assassins with me returns with a blanket, laying it on my leo's body and starting to rub his chest feverishly. It's a last ditch effort as the rough treatment is just as likely to cause his body to fail as it is to bring him back.

Another breath, this time I feel his body jerking under me as it is being pumped. This would be very painful if he where conscious but he needs to be revived now or never. Still, I try to comfort my amico; running my fingers through his hair and whispering calming words to him in between forcing his tired lungs to expand.

Its starting to tare at my heart now; seeing him like this, knowing he is unlikely to open those beautiful, expressive eyes of his again. Maybe that is what's best at this point? Maybe taking his final rest now is really what would do him the most good? Even knowing that I can't stop, I can't give up on him. Not now, not after everything we have been through together.

Time slows down and tears fall from my eyes onto the other male's cheeks. Everyone gathered around now thinks I am working on a dead man, yet seeing my distress they keep going as well- massaging, warming and comforting the artist as though he where one of them.

I'm slowing down, the pain eating away at me. He won't breathe on his own and while the others can still feel a heart beat, he isn't responding to any of my pleas or even the most painful of the treatment.

I give a soft, choked sob and pull back. Is he simply to badly wounded to come back to me now? One of the youngest of the novices puts his hand on my shoulder, a futile attempt to comfort me but my eyes stay locked on Leonardo's softly closed ones. I can't help but think he looks just like he is asleep in my arms, most of the mud being cleared away now and his body relaxed and peaceful despite the chaos and pain around him.

"Amico moi…" I whisper, laying a painfully soft kiss on his forehead, "mio caro amico…" Tears keep flooding my eyes and I clutch him almost desperately. "respirare... please…"

Slowly I lock my lips over his again, pushing the air in as gently as possible. I wounder if even this hurts him? Can he still hear my voice? Feel my touch?

Another soft breath, using slightly less force then I had been doing before. I want my beloved artists comfort above all; I won't torture him to keep him alive.

I breathe for him again.

And again.

And again.

It's so monotonous I almost don't notice the tiny coughs his body starts giving in response but they quickly become stronger and stronger until he starts hacking painfully. 

"Leonardo!"

Acting quickly I lift him up onto my lap, sitting him up in my arms to make it easier for him to cough out whatever is in his lungs and help him breath at the same time. It takes almost as long for him to stop coughing as it dose for me to calm down, tears still running down my cheeks as I hold him close.

"E-ezio?" His voice sounds weak and raspy; I can even hear the crackling of fluid in his lungs as he struggles.

"shh, don't speak." I want nothing more then to listen to him speak right now but It will only serve to drain any strength the inventor has left and I fear that may not be much. "You need to rest, mio caro amico… Save your strength…"

Gently I run my fingers across the cool, bare skin of his arms, shuffling us both closer to the warmth of the fire. I admit I thought he was gone for a long time there, but even feeling his body shiver again brings me relief.

Finally I let him lay back a little more once I am sure he is done coughing for now, letting his head rest on my arm and gently rubbing soft circles over his damaged chest. It's so soft, even slightly warm still although that may be from the massage before.

My hand comes to a stop over his heart, feeling it throbbing under my touch. There is something unusual about the rhythm that I can't quite put my finger on so I decide to write it off as exhaustion.

"E-ezio…" Leonardo sounds a little more pleading this time, almost as though upset. I don't blame him; it must be frightening and painful.

"Shh, you're alright." I assure him quietly though he shakes his head.

"P-please a-amico moi…" Something about his voice and his soft, deep eyes makes me listen though I know I should try and quiet him. "I… A-alone… p-please?"

I think for a long moment before nodding and sending away my apprentice assassins. There are things he can only say to me and I respect that, though my brothers would dare not pass judgement on our relationship even if they where to know. He however has had bad experiences in the past, so I will grant him the privacy.

Once everyone is gone I turn back to my friend with a shy smile. Finally I am able to say what I wish without prying ears.

"What is it amore mio?" I whisper gently, happy to see him smile back.

"E-zio…" The artist starts, broken voice sounding more solemn then I would have liked though that honest smile of his makes me believe I must be imagining it. "Be s-strong f-for me, amico moi…"

The statement confuses me at first and I puzzle over it for a moment before responding.

"Aren't I always?" For some reason I am not completely aware of this makes his smile broaden for a moment.

"Si, E-eizo… T-that you are…"

I lean down and kiss his lips this time; there still alarmingly cold when I am used to them being so warm and inviting but still just as soft. He lets out a happy little hum of appreciation and slowly moves to kiss me back though far more clumsily then usual. When we break apart I am left with an even more satisfied smile though his expression almost seems to have dulled…

"I l-love you…" this time his voice is so quiet I have to strain to hear him above the snapping of the log in the fire.

"I love you too…"

There is another, warm smile from my friend and then as if out of nowhere those shiny, lively eyes burn out; becoming dull and unfocused all at once.

"L-leonardo?" the other males body seems to fall completely limp, as though suddenly he has become nothing more then a doll.

Panic rises within me and I gently shake my beloved friend's shoulders, trying to rouse him.

"Leonardo!" I quickly put my ear down to his chest, over his heart.

Silence…

His heart has stopped, tired from fighting so hard for so long.

My whole world stops spinning, clutching the now peaceful body of my lover and friend just a little closer to my own. Tears quickly start to fall again, rolling down my cheeks and onto his cool, lifeless skin, pooling in places and running down him in others in a way the artist would have found beautiful though I do not see it, lost in despair.

"amore mio…" I lift my head to look down at my friend, slowly moving to close his eyes remorsefully and once more pressing my lips to his forehead in one last loving gesture.

"Requiescat en pace…"


End file.
